leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kirlia (Pokémon)
|} Kirlia (Japanese: キルリア Kirlia) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 20 and evolves into starting at level 30 or, if male, into when exposed to a Dawn Stone. Biology Kirlia is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body is white, and there are three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it has skinny green legs with long, pointed feet. Its arms are also thin with two digits each. It has green hair that covers most of its face and reaches its shoulders on either side, resembling two s. Large, red eyes are visible on either side of the hair that covers its face. On each side of its head is a flat, red horn that resembles a hairpin. Kirlia's horns are used to amplify its psychokinetic power and distort the air around it. The distortion in the air causes scenery mirages and can cause a rip in dimensions. This ability also allows this Pokémon to see into the future. It enjoys dancing on sunny mornings, and grows beautiful when exposed to a with positive emotions. Kirlia inhabits . In the anime Major appearances Kirlia debuted in Jirachi: Wish Maker, under the ownership of Butler. It was used for a magic act during the Millennium Festival, and later to fight an . Elijah used a Kirlia in a movie in Lights, Camerupt, Action!. The Emotion Pokémon played the in the movie, being taken by an and later rescued by and . A Kirlia appeared in Do I Hear a Ralts? along with a Gardevoir. Both of them sent flying when they cornered Max and while they were hurrying to send Ralts to the Pokémon Center. However, Kirlia and Gardevoir thought that Max was also trying to steal Ralts. When Ralts blocked Kirlia and Gardevoir's , all hostilities were ignored and the two Pokémon left. Kirlia and Gardevoir appeared once more at the near-end of the episode to send James flying as Ralts had already launched Jessie and for posing as Gardevoir and Kirlia. A Kirlia appeared in Fear Factor Phony, where it was living in an abandoned mining colony. Jessie's Wobbuffet fell in love with the Emotion Pokémon. Two Kirlia appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty!. One appeared in a flashback, being one of Pokémon Hunter J's stolen Pokémon. The other was used by Melodi so Ash and could find out where J and her minions will strike next, after Ash's Pikachu, Melodi's Gardevoir, and Team Rocket's Meowth were all stolen. Zoey was revealed to have obtained a Kirlia in Double-Time Battle Training!. She used him, along with her , in a Double Battle against Dawn's Cyndaquil and . He was later shown to have evolved into in A Grand Fight for Winning!. Minor appearances A 's Kirlia appeared in a flashback in Delcatty Got Your Tongue. It was defeated by Dr. Abby's during the Battle Stage of the Grand Festival. A Coordinator's Kirlia appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Kirlia appeared in Jessie's fantasy in Three Jynx and a Baby!. A Kirlia appeared in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon attacked by and having nightmares. Alicia, Alice's grandmother, treated Kirlia and woke it up, along with and . A Kirlia appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where it was among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. A Kirlia appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. A Kirlia appeared in Grooming Furfrou! A Kirlia appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Kirlia appeared in SS027. A 's Kirlia appeared in A Showcase Debut!, where it was seen participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. Two Kirlia appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!. One was under the ownership of a , while the other was owned by a Trainer. A Kirlia appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Kirlia appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as one of the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Kirlia appeared in . In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga Kanetsugu owns a Kirlia. In the Pokémon Adventures manga has a that evolved into a Kirlia, nicknamed Rara. While he was with , Wally wound up keeping Rara (then still a Ralts) after an earthquake separated Ruby and Wally. In Prior to Rayquaza Redemption I, she evolved into Kirlia. Rara was returned to Ruby when he met up with Wally again. In the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, Rara evolved into a while under 's . A Kirlia by and lent to for his challenge appeared in Moving Past Milotic. In Omega Alpha Adventure 0, is revealed to have obtained a male Kirlia, nicknamed Kirly. In the same chapter, Kirly evolved into when Sapphire accidentally unearthed a Dawn Stone and kicked it towards him. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A used a Kirlia against Hareta in Clash! Hareta vs. Koya. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Kirlia appeared in Rare Pokémon!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} and (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 7, Endless Level 9, Forever Level 56, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chroma Ruins}} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Daybreak Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 223 Prasino Woods: Stage 564}} |area=Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness , and moves was 1×, and was 2× and moves was ½×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 44 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 75 or higher Evolves into after battling while its male Warrior is equipped with a Dawn Stone |link= , , , and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Kirlia shares its with . They are both known as Emotion Pokémon. * Kirlia's number in the Sinnoh Pokédex ( only) and the Almia Browser are the same: 158. Origin Kirlia resembles a . Name origin Kirlia is derived from , a special way of taking pictures that supposedly reveals psychic energy auras around subjects. In other languages |fr=Kirlia|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Kirlia|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kirlia|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Kirlia|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=킬리아 Kirlia|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=奇魯莉安 / 奇鲁莉安 Qílǔlì'ān|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. May also be from |ru=Кирлия ''Kirliya|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Diantha's Kirlia * Rara External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve based on gender Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Dawn Stone Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions 281 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Kirlia es:Kirlia fr:Kirlia it:Kirlia ja:キルリア zh:奇鲁莉安